


El infierno en sueños

by geniusonceayear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veintitrés días, piensa. Han pasado veintitrés días desde que Dean empezó a soñar con los perros del infierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El infierno en sueños

Están en Ashville, Alabama, la primera vez que Dean tiene una pesadilla. Se mueve en sueños, gime, y clava los dedos en el colchón con tanta fuerza que al día siguiente tiene las manos doloridas. Cree que Sam no se da cuenta, su hermano está demasiado cansado y demasiado dormido para moverse siquiera cuando éñ despierta con un grito atascado en la garganta y el cuerpo empapado en sudor, y tampoco abre los ojos cuando Dean se levanta, con las piernas temblorosas, y se deja caer en el butacón que hay junto a la ventana, mirando el exterior, pero sin verlo realmente, como si así pudiera quitarse las imágenes de la mente.

\---

Todo ha ido mal.

Al principio, parecía fácil. Una serie de sangrientos ataques a las afueras de la ciudad y el hecho de que el ciclo lunar fuera el correcto les dejaba pocas dudas de que el causante era un hombre lobo. Le siguen la pista, le persiguen hasta un almacén abandonado. Pasan varios minutos, dan unas cuantas vueltas en torno al recinto. No encuentran nada y acuerdan separarse. Los pasos de Sam son lentos, cuidadosos. Lleva el cuchillo en la mano derecha y el arma cargada y preparada en la izquierda, el dedo en el gatillo, apuntando al frente. No oye nada pero tiene la suerte de ver la sombra contra la pared y antes de que el hombre lobo pueda llegar hasta él ya se ha girado y la bala de plata sala disparada del cañón del arma directa al corazón del monstruo. Apenas ha disparado cuando oye el ruido y el grito ahogado al otro lado del almacén. 'Dean', piensa, y corre, tropezando con las cajas, resbalando en la suciedad del suelo, y en el último pasillo le ve, tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, y la bestia levanta un brazo con zarpas gigantescas y Sam piensa '¡No!' y grita "¡DEAN!" y probablemente eso le salva la vida a su hermano, porque el hombre lobo, _otro_ , se distrae lo suficiente para que a Sam le dé tiempo a alzar el brazo y lanzar el cuchillo con brutal fuerza pero poca puntería, lo que le permite a la bestia alzarse con un rugido y huir en dirección a la calle por la salida más cercana.

No piensa, sólo corre hacia Dean, que sigue sin moverse. Ve la sangre en el pecho y ve la herida profunda y cuando le alza del suelo a duras penas y ve la palidez de su cara se asusta tanto que por un momento es incapaz siquiera de pensar. Entonces siente su respiración, dolorida y entrecortada, y el cerebro de Sam se vuelve a poner en funcionamiento de forma casi dolorosa. Carga a su hermano a hombros y sale con él del almacén, temblándole las piernas. Le mete en el coche y el motor ruge cuando pisa el pedal y acelera en dirección al hospital, saltándose todos los límites de velocidad que alguna vez hayan existido.

Dean está en el asiento del copiloto, y es la segunda vez que la tapicería de cuero del Impala se mancha con su sangre.

\---

En el hospital, las mentiras salen de la boca de Sam con facilidad. Dice que creyó ver a un animal salvaje, que llegó justo a tiempo de espantarlo, que no sabía exactamente lo que era. Todos han oído las noticias, han escuchado lo de los cuerpos destrozados, así que nadie pone en duda su historia.

Un tiempo más tarde, que podrían haber sido horas, días o vidas, Dean está en una habitación de la segunda planta. Ha necesitado tres bolsas de sangre y le han sedado para evitarle el dolor, pero está vivo, y cuando Sam se tapa la cara con las manos y toma aire cree que podría llorar de alivio.

\---

Se despierta por la noche, cuando escucha a Dean moverse en la cama. Habla en sueños y en un principio Sam piensa que eso es bueno. Lo piensa los treinta y ocho segundos que el cuerpo de Dean tarda en arquearse, con los músculos tensos y un grito en los labios, y Sam tarda exactamente dos segundos en lanzarse hacia la cama y apoyarle las manos en los hombros, apretando con firmeza pero sin fuerza, y no sabe lo que dice pero debe funcionar, porque su hermano se relaja y su respiración se sosega, y sólo cuando Sam siente el movimiento de su pecho arriba y abajo se aparta y se deja caer en el butacón, agotado física y mentalmente.

Veintitrés días, piensa. Han pasado veintitrés días desde que Dean empezó a soñar con los perros del infierno.

\---

Cuando los médicos le aseguran que Dean está estable, Sam sale de caza. Última noche de luna llena, última oportunidad, así que abre el maletero del Impala y se asegura de que la pistola esté cargada.

Encuentra al hombre lobo cerca del almacén donde hirió a Dean. No duda cuando levanta el brazo y dispara, no importa que esté de espaldas, no le importa el grito mitad humano, mitad animal, que rasga la noche.

Se acerca hasta el cuerpo, con la pistola todavía en la mano, y le mira, con desprecio en en rostro y los ojos vacíos.

\- No te lo vas a llevar antes de tiempo.

\---

Nueve días después están de camino a Perdido, en Baldwin County. Dean mastica chicle y bromea de lo útil que le va a ser esa enorme cicatriz en el pecho a la hora de ligar, pero a Sam esta vez ni siquiera le sale sonreír.

\- Has estado teniendo pesadillas.

No es una pregunta, pero sabe que Dean lo negará. Un momento de silencio y Dean dice:

\- En realidad he soñado con piruletas y bastones de caramelo.

Sam levanta la vista, sorprendido porque ambos saben que eso no es precisamente una negación, pero su hermano tiene la vista clavada en la carretera y tararea un poco desafinadamente las notas de la canción de AC/DC que empieza a sonar por la radio.

\---

Discuten un par de días después. Sam no sabe de dónde viene, no sabe cómo empieza exactamente, sólo sabe que tiene un peso enorme en el peso y de alguna manera necesita sacárselo. Le grita a Dean, Dean le grita a él. Le acusa de egoísta, le reprocha que está haciendo lo mismo que hizo su padre con la diferencia de que ahora le deja a él solo para lidiar con la culpa. Dean no se molesta en contestar, da dos zancadas hasta la puerta, pone la mano en el picaporte. Entonces la voz de Sam le detiene.

\- Es más fácil esto, ¿verdad, Dean? Es más fácil tumbarse en el suelo y dejarse morir. La vida es complicada, así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

Dean no se mueve, ni se vuelve para mirarle, pero cuando habla su tono de voz es bajo, y tiene la sensación de que nunca se ha sentido más cansado.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me voy a arriesgar a que el pacto se rompa - no dice que no podría soportar pasar por verle muerto otra vez, aunque la frase queda vibrando en el aire entre ellos - Mejor que estés solo a que estés muerto, Sam.

\- ¿Y a mí con qué me dejas? ¿Eh, Dean? - y es el tono el que le hace volverse por fin, y la desesperación en el rostro de Sam le hace querer vivir, aunque sólo sea para protegerle, para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre - Un coche con un arsenal en el maletero y todo el tiempo del mundo para odiarte por obligarme a seguir solo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Sabes que no - abre la puerta, necesita tomar el aire y Sam necesita tiempo - Pero es lo que hay, Sam. Ya debí haber muerto dos veces, no me salvaré una tercera así que no merece la pena pensar en ello.

Apenas ha puesto un pie en la puerta cuando Sam le agarra del brazo y sus dedos de le clavan en la carne.

\- No me importa lo que pienses, Dean, no me importa que estés decidido a despreocuparte de ti mismo. Voy a salvarte.

Dean piensa que si pudiera tener la fe de Sam todo sería más fácil, así que esboza un sonrisa mínima y le mira ladeando la cabeza.

\- Siempre empeñado en llevarme la contraria, Sam - aunque en realidad quiere decirle _Gracias por no rendirte._

Sam sonríe también, por primera vez en días, y le aprieta un poco más el brazo antes de soltarle y dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- Para eso soy tu hermano.

Y es justamente eso lo que quiere decir.

\--- __

_Dean: You’re not gonna let me die in peace, are you?  
Sam: I’m not gonna let you die, period.  
1x12, Faith_

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Tryda, por un amigo invisible que hicimos en la comunidad de Livejournal hace un tiempo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
